My life, their life, our fate
by rlaalsrj
Summary: Sheran is an average girl who finds comfort in watching 2 kids, but when she comes face to face with the kids, she is shocked to learn that they're from a totally different planet! but what shocks her the most is that a war going on in their plant will soon come to Earth! Can Sheran and the kids somehow manage to save their home planets?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

It was a warm and sunny afternoon, one of those afternoons where it felt like everything was perfect ans nothing bad was going to happen,

but it was going to. Soon enough. Little did the peaceful humans know that a war from a different dimension, a different planet, would come to

them and end their world. At the same time some place in Ohio, a girl sat on a swing, gently rocking back and forth, mindlessly staring up into

the sky. She had flowing, dark black hair that came just below her breasts, a black sweater, dark pants and white boots that came up to her

thigh. Her right eye was storm gray and her left eye was golden-brown. her mouth also had small, sharp fangs that were barley visible sticking

out. Next to her was a boy, about the same age as the girl, 11 or 12, with spikey blonde hair, gray top, faded yellow-gild pants, brown

sneakers, and sky blue eyes. The two sat in silence. "they're late," the boy finally said.

"Shut up," the girl muttered back, barley moving. The two sat in silence again, saying nothing. Suddenly the girl stopped swinging and the boy

looked up with excitement in his sky blue eyes.

"They're here," said the girl, then grinning she said, "let's roll."


	2. kitty

Chapter 1-

"Riiiiiiiiing!" my head snapped up as I heard the bell sound indicating that school was over. I stretched, grabbed my stuff then went to my

locker.

"Hey Sheran, ya wanna come over to my house and do homework together? Flai and Yuri are coming too," said kat who had a locker right next to

mine.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, but it's your loss," Kat said as she put on her backpack and walked away. I quickly packed up my stuff and headed out, hoping to catch

a glimpse of the weird boy and girl again. I broke into a run as soon as I got out the doors, passing by cars, kids, and parents in a blur until I

reached Goliath St. Slowing down, I hid behind a bush and held still until the boy and girl came. As usual, I watched in fascination as the two

walked away, the girls dark black hair flowing behind her and the boys startling sky blue eyes staring strait ahead with his spiky blond hair

ruffling from the wind. When they walked, it was almost like they were gliding and they hardly seemed to make a sound. After they passed, I

leaned back and smiled. It had almost been a month since I had started spying on them. Watching them always seemed to help me relax after

a long, hard day at school. Standing up, I stretched my legs then started heading towards my house. Mom would start panicking if I came

home any later than I already was. As I headed home, I pictured the two again. For some reason something felt a little different than usual

when they walked past me, but I soon dismissed the thought when I ran into a black cat.

"hey little kitty, are you lost? here - let me see your collar. Hmmmm it says here that you live in a place called 5th division, squad 6, team 1167-

messenger. That's odd. I don't think anybody writes their address like that, in fact, I don't think a place like that even exists." I frowned. was

this some sort of a prank?

"Ding, dong, deng, dong, ding dong, deng, dong!" I jerked my head up. It was already 4 P.M. I had to get home. Quick.

"Sorry little fella. Looks like you'll have to find your own way home. I bet your owners are worried. See ya!" the cat bobbed it's head as if it

understood me and with that I quickly went home as fast as I could.

"Where have you been?! I was about to call the police!" Mom yelled as soon as I walked in through the front doors. "Do you know what time it

is young lady?" she seemed really mad.

"4:28," I reply

"What time does your school end?"

"2:37."

"Then what have you been doing all this time?" I don't answer. "Well?" asked Mom impatiently

"Well... I've um been... I've been at school helping my teacher clean up." I lied.

"Really? then hwy didn't you call me to tell me so?" she asked.

"I was um... I...I forgot to."

"Alright then. Just remember to call me if you do anything like that again," she said sighing. Free from my mom, I huridlly went up to my room

and googled '5th division, squad 6, team 1167-messenger' this is what came up-

-blocked. Authorized people only-

ID number-_

Password-_

I turned my computer off. whatever was written on the cat's collar was obviously something I couldn't read. Setting aside the questions that

kept popping up inside my head about the weird sentence on the cat's collar, I did my homework. Or at least I tried to.


	3. A fateful encounter

I woke up to the sound of the birds. I checked my phone. It read 11:03 A.M. Saturday, June 1st. I lay in bed for a while then got out, dressed and

went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mornin' Sheran," said Mom as she drank her coffee. Dad looked up from reading the morning newspaper and said,

"Ready to go on a hike?"

"Huh? what hike?" I asked sleepily. Dad frowned.

"Don't you remember? Your school is going to be doing a project to help the environment this week."

"We are?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you are." Dad said.

"What time is the hike?" I asked.

"Your teachers emailed us saying that you should be at school by 11:30 sharp," Mom said.

"11:30?! Then why didn't you wake me up?!" I shouted at my parents. Mom and Dad looked at me confused.

"We thought you where already up and ready to go honey,"

"Well, obviously I wasn't!" I yelled mad now.

"Sheran McKnight!" Mom yelled back. "Don't you dare yell at us! besides, you don't have time to be doing this! Now go up to your room and

dress into something comfortable and move your lazy butt!"

Wow. Now that is something you don't hear often in my house.

"This is so stupid," grumbled Kat as we picked up trashes in the ditch.

"I know. I don't even know why I signed up to do this!" sighed Flai.

"Shuddup!" I yelled. I had been listening to their whining for and hour now and was almost at my wits end. Picking up trash in a ditch was

bad enough but listing to their whining was even worse.

"I wanna go home!" screamed Yuri. I took a deep breath. 'calm down Sheran. You can do this. Just calm down'

"Me too! This is so boring and hard and... and... and stupid!" added Flai. That was it.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like picking up trashes in a ditch, but compared to picking up trash while listening to people whine on a friggin

freezing Autumn day is even worse so suck it up!" I yelled at my three friends then threw my trash bag down and ran way. As I ran I

overheard the three talking to each other.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's not feeling well."

"Or maybe she just has some issues!"

I ignored them and ran. After a while I found myself in Goliath St. I hid behind a bush, half expecting to see the boy and girl again.

"Having a bad day?" asked a voice. I looked back and almost screamed. The boy and girl I had spied on so many time was right in front of me.


End file.
